Emily "Rose" Weathers
Appearance :Emily is slim and slender. She has long, slightly-curled copper-colored hair. Clothing :Emily likes wearing clothes that are of green shades. Personality :Emily is very kind and level-headed. She keeps her brothers in check and tries her best to keep their quarreling civil. However, she is one person and has a tendency to rule them with an iron fist when frustrated. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses :Emily has a paralyzing fear of fire. Relationships Aaron and Bastion :Emily is half-siblings with Aaron and Bastion. Though they'd never been close, they all came to say goodbye to their dying mother. After a wish ended up placing all three siblings' consciousnesses in the same body, Emily now has no choice but to interact with his half-siblings on a constant basis. Isabella Grays :Isabella is Emily's mother. Emily was the only one of her and her two half-siblings who remained with their mother to help take care of her. Thomas Winters :It's unknown what kind of a relationship Emily had with her father. History Backstory ---- :Bastion "Guillotine" Grays, Aaron "Camo" Basil, and Emily Weathers are all half-siblings, sharing the same mother. They took the last names of their fathers as their own to differentiate themselves from one another, and because Emily and Aaron had left home. They had never been close while growing up. :When they finally reunited, it was because the siblings' mother was dying. Bastion had tried to care for her, but her health deteriorated with no help from his half-siblings. :On the day she died, she told them, "I will not be alive come morning. I want you three to sleep in the same room tonight." :Before she died, she saw a shooting star and, hoping against hope, made a wish on her deathbed. Her wish was for her children to be closer. :The next morning, Emily was shaken awake by her brother Bastion. She and her two brothers looked transparent. :Emily was as startled by their transparent bodies as her siblings. But when they went over to a mirror, only Bastion was visible. Emily stepped forward and disappeared into Bastion's body. Then she appeared in his place. Aaron did the same, stepping into Emily's body, resulting in him appearing in place of Emily. :"What is going on?!" they all heard Bastion say in their mind. They were all confused. :Eventually, they were put in an asylum. But when they finally got control of their position and the powers they soon found they had, they decided to join the Titans. :They were horrified at the Brotherhood's destruction of the Titan Towers and arrived at one of the towers in time to see a fellow Titan be captured and hauled away. They also witnessed the seizing of the South Tower and the abandonment of the West Tower. :After the West Tower was abandoned, the siblings went into hiding. They searched for more Titans but had no luck. With one final hope, the siblings made their way to the East Tower. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Mace-Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Shared Body Category:Spear-Wielders Category:Staff-Wielders Category:Swordwielders Category:Weapon Users Category:Whip-Wielders Category:Titans Together